


The Praise of a Shadow

by オビカカファッカー (Drakojana)



Category: Naruto
Genre: (Mokuton bondage ftw), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Bondage, Dubious Consent, Genjutsu, Illusions, Kamui - Freeform, M/M, Master/Pet, Masturbation, Mind Manipulation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Porn With Plot, Smut, turning Kakashi into a sex slave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 12:39:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30055596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drakojana/pseuds/%E3%82%AA%E3%83%93%E3%82%AB%E3%82%AB%E3%83%95%E3%82%A1%E3%83%83%E3%82%AB%E3%83%BC
Summary: The masked man from Akatsuki shows interest in Kakashi.Kakashi isn't sure he likes it. But soon he won't have a choice.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Comments: 6
Kudos: 137
Collections: Favorite ObiKaka Stories





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [suletyel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/suletyel/gifts).



> It's a commissioned work, I enjoyed writing the hot stuff heheh

Ever since the encounter with the masked member of the Akatsuki, Kakashi couldn’t shake off the strange feeling. Once their eyes had met, and he’d noticed the other’s Sharingan staring back at him, the silver-haired shinobi felt a chill run down his spine. There had been something dangerous yet intriguing in that stare. 

Even back in Konoha, Kakashi felt observed. As if that watchful red eye was glaring at him every day, especially when he was alone. The Hatake kept silent about his worries, writing them off as paranoia. Sakura’s theory about the enemy’s intangibility being similar to Kakashi’s Kamui was worrying enough. The silver-haired man didn’t dare to think of it any further. 

With Tenzo’s assistance in leading Team Seven, Kakashi would sometimes be allowed to take on solo missions again. He wasn’t always needed in watching over Naruto, Sakura and Sai. Kakashi felt that perhaps he could finally get rid of his worries if he just saw for himself there wasn’t anyone actually following him. 

He was on his way to the Land of Waves, thinking back to Team Seven’s first real mission back when the kids were still all under his care. Kakashi wasn’t sure whether he was fond of the memory. It had been too dangerous for them. But then again, the Hatake had been sent on much worse missions back when he’d been a child. He reminisced of those times for a while before a particularly painful memory flashed through his mind.

The dark cave, Rin caught by two Iwa ninja. Seeing it all happen with just one eye, the stone walls shaking and collapsing. Obito pushing him out of the way of falling rocks… Kakashi shuddered, looking at his right hand. How he’d thought about holding Obito’s hand back then, about promising they’d save him somehow. But in the end, Obito had simply gifted him the Sharingan and asked to live on for him. 

Kakashi’s heart hurt even deeper once he remembered the way his hand had pierced Rin’s chest barely a year later. The broken promise never stopped haunting him. No matter what, it always found a way to remind the Hatake of his sins. 

He wasn’t given much time to contemplate over the past and regrets. A rustling among the leaves above him caught Kakashi’s attention and he whipped his head around to scan his surroundings. His visible eye fell onto the familiar black cloak with red clouds and then on the orange mask with a swirl. 

“You,” he growled and one of his hands flew towards his pocket in search of a kunai knife. The other one twitched to reach for his headband. To stare with one Sharingan at another once more. 

“Quite rare to find you alone outside of the village, Kakashi.” 

The man who now called himself Uchiha Madara was standing on the branch almost directly above the Konoha shinobi. His hands were hidden in the long sleeves of his robes, posing no threat for now. But no one who adapted such a name could be considered harmless. Kakashi narrowed his eye and decided to reveal his Sharingan before any fight would begin.

“What do you want? Naruto’s safe in Konoha. We won’t let you capture any more Jinchuuriki.”

The masked man jumped down to stare at Kakashi at the same level. He made no move to attack or even take a fighting stance. The silver-haired man narrowed his eyes, watching him carefully. He knew with the enemy’s power of intangibility, he couldn’t do much alone. ‘Madara’ had avoided their attacks effortlessly before. 

“How typical of you Konoha shinobi to immediately think of nothing but fighting. Perhaps I am here to simply talk.”

“What makes you think I’d be willing to talk to you?”

The Akatsuki member shrugged, his hands becoming visible with the movement of his arms. Kakashi caught the sight of open hands wearing gloves. He gripped his kunai tighter. Just because the enemy’s hands were empty, it didn’t mean he couldn’t attack. There was still the possibility of the other forming hand signs.

“Because I want you,” the masked man spoke with a dangerous tone. “I would have use for you.”

Kakashi scoffed. He knew he shouldn’t entertain him. The implication was ridiculous enough. 

“In Akatsuki? Why would I ever want to join you?”

“I didn’t say the Akatsuki want you,” ‘Madara’ dismissed such thoughts with a wave of the hand. The silver-haired man hated how close he was to flinching with each of his movements. “The Akatsuki become weaker and weaker with each day. Soon they’ll be of no use to me anymore.”

“And you want to use me just like you’re using them,” Kakashi lowered his tone. “I’m loyal to Konoha. I will never betray my village. Especially not for someone like you.”

“Your loyalty is misplaced,” there was a hint of amusement in the masked man’s voice. “I know more about you than you think, Hatake Kakashi. Your resolve isn’t as unwavering as you want it to be.”

“We’re done here.” The silver-haired man didn’t want to hear any more of it and finally threw the kunai at the Akatsuki member. Just as he’d expected, it didn’t even graze him. But it was meant to be more of a signal than a real attack.

Kakashi knew he couldn’t just turn his back on an enemy. He wanted to leave, though and knew if he kept talking, it would encourage the masked man to continue the conversation. He took two steps back, thinking of the road he’d been taking before. 

“Are we, though?” ‘Madara’ tilted his head. “Or are you trying to run away, afraid that I might be telling the truth?”

“You don’t know anything about me,” Kakashi said with an exasperated expression. He’d kept most of his life to himself. Anyone announcing they knew a lot of him was a simple liar. Even people close enough to him, like Gai or Tenzo, didn’t know half of the things he’d been through.

“I know of the deaths in your life. That’s more than enough, is it?”

Kakashi took another step back. He hadn’t expected the conversation to turn that way. Such wounds always felt too fresh, never healing. If the masked man had somehow gotten his hands on this kind of information…

“I’m a shinobi. I’m familiar with death. Numerous people have died from my hand,” the Konoha shinobi recited it like a mantra to ground himself. “I don’t care-”

“Hatake Sakumo.”

Kakashi froze in the spot. His eyes widened and he stared at the masked figure with bewilderment. It had been a long time since someone spoke of his father. It had been a much longer time since someone had mentioned his  _ name _ instead of calling him the White Fang of Konoha.

“A hero who was criticised by the village you devote yourself to so much. And who was responsible for driving him to suicide, if not Konoha?”

The silver-haired man steeled his resolve and shook the initial feeling of surprise off. His father’s story wasn’t some sort of a secret. Kakashi simply didn’t talk about it on his own. The Akatsuki member noticed it didn’t work as he’d expect it to, perhaps, and continued.

“Nohara Rin. A girl sent to the war much too early, almost abandoned two times to the cruelty of the enemies. And who in Konoha cared for her fate? Who sent backup to save her? Or was it up to other children to do it?”

Rin’s bloodied face appeared before Kakashi’s eyes. He felt a droplet of sweat run down the side of his face to soak up the mask. Whoever he was facing now knew of his team, then.

“Uchiha Obito. Another child, who was used by the shinobi village to fight a war he was no part of. What’s become of him? A carved name on a stone, among hundreds of others, because no one could be bothered to retrieve a body and give him a proper burial.”

“Stop,” Kakashi whispered weakly. Deep down he knew of those transgressions on Konoha’s side. But he’d made peace with them for the sake of loyalty, to calm his heart. 

“Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina. Both died for the village, protecting their newborn son. And what has become of him? How did Konoha treat Uzumaki Naruto, the child of the Fourth Hokage, throughout his childhood?”

The silver-haired man grimaced. Although he hadn’t been one to ostracize his Sensei’s son, he’d never defended him either. He’d simply idly stood by and listened to how everyone had pointed fingers at Naruto, had whispered of him as the monster sealed within him. The people of Konoha had always been cruel. But it was his home. Kakashi couldn’t just turn his back on it.

“That’s enough,” he spoke louder now. “I don’t care how you’ve found these things out. And I don’t care what your plans for me are. I’m not interested.”

Kakashi still had a mission to do. He didn’t have time to spare for chatting with the enemy. 

“I assure you, what I’ve got planned for you is much… different.” The masked man reached out to Kakashi, extending his arm in an inviting gesture. “Much better than whatever that wretched village has in store for you.”

“That  _ wretched  _ village, as you called it, is my home. It’s where I belong. Now leave. This conversation is over.” 

Despite knowing the basic rules of survival, Kakashi went against his instinct and turned around, walking away. He didn’t want to look at the Akatsuki member anymore. His words left him shaken enough and uneasy. He needed silence, being alone was what always helped him sort his thoughts.

“It’s not quite over yet,” he heard the masked man mutter. “But very well. We’ll continue this sooner or later. You  _ are going to _ be mine.”

The Konoha shinobi didn’t have to look back to sense the spacetime bend to the other’s will with the use of his Jutsu. A moment later the presence was gone from the forest, and Kakashi was truly alone. 

* * *

Months passed from that meeting and Kakashi managed to forget about it for his own sake. He hadn't seen ‘Madara’ since then but the feeling of being watched didn’t leave him. But there were far more important things happening around him for the silver-haired man to worry about himself. 

Jiraiya’s death in Amegakure and prompt attack of possibly the strongest Akatsuki member, Pain, on Konoha. Kakashi had to put his own life on the front lines and paid the ultimate price for protecting the village he called home. As death peered into his eyes, he thought back to the masked man’s words. Of the questions, whether it was all worth staying loyal to Konoha.

But meeting his father, finally getting to talk to him, temporarily dispelled the doubts. Hatake Sakumo had no regrets, only asking for his son’s forgiveness. Kakashi made peace with that, accepting his own death as well. And yet as he waited for someone to come for him, Rin, Obito, Minato… He was pulled back into the world of the living instead.

Fate wasn’t quite done with him and although his village was in shambles, the silver-haired shinobi swore to continue to protect it. Naruto had saved them all and became the hero, and it eased some of the doubts the masked stranger had planted in Kakashi’s heart. 

But life had more plans for him and the Hatake had to soon get ready to set out to the Land of Iron. Although Tsunade, the current Hokage, was in a coma, the Kage summit was going to take place nonetheless. Danzo took the position of the temporary head of Konoha and he most likely did not favour Sasuke being a dangerous missing-nin. And so Kakashi, along with Tenzo, accompanied Naruto in his mission to sway the Kages. 

Though the encounter with the Raikage bore no fruit, Kakashi saw it in his student’s eyes that his resolve to bring his friend back to Konoha did not waver. Sometimes the silver-haired shinobi envied the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki’s determination. Despite everything, Naruto had never given up on his dream and what he called his Ninja way. 

Kakashi was watching over his student sleep as he thought about the things plaguing his heart. Tenzo was nearby, meditating with his eyes closed, though ready to spring into action at any time. The Hatake wanted to ask him what exactly his kouhai thought of their village but in the end, didn’t voice the question. Tenzo was in charge of rebuilding Konoha after Pain’s invasion. Of course, he was devout to serving it. 

The silver-haired man huffed with amusement. He’d even given his entire life to the village and that wasn’t enough. He was a bit frustrated with the fact of how deeply the masked Akatsuki member’s words had gotten to him. He should be a loyal shinobi, unquestioning his place in the world. But the truth was, the world kept taking from him, and even as he’d look at his students, they had been taken away from him too. 

He wasn’t a perfect teacher. He couldn’t have stopped Sasuke from leaving. He could have helped neither Naruto nor Sakura with developing their Jutsu beyond the basic control. A part of him thought that perhaps that was where he belonged. Just one of the jonin among Konoha ranks, not someone to bring up the future generations. 

Both Kakashi and Tenzo were robbed of the temporary peace as a figure appeared sitting on the windowsill next to Naruto’s resting pose. They immediately recognised the threat as the Akatsuki member who was still hiding his face behind the orange mask. Tenzo made sure to separate the blonde Jinchuuriki with a wooden wall and bind the intruder with his Mokuton. Kakashi fired off Raikiri, the blue lightning dancing in the palm of his hand held next to the enemy’s hidden face. 

Just like before, the Akatsuki member claimed he was there for nothing more than just talk. He could feel his glare on him as the masked man accentuated that he was there to talk to his student, not Kakashi. Both of Naruto’s guardians didn’t lower their guards, though Tenzo did notice it wasn’t ‘Madara’s real body but some sort of a projection. 

The man from Akatsuki spoke of Itachi, painting a side of the story Kakashi hadn’t heard of. He didn’t trust him but the words were directed to Naruto, who took it all in with a shocked face. The masked stranger’s goals seemed to be discouraging the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki in his reckless mission. Yet even painting Sasuke as the ultimate traitor who’d become a criminal in all of the shinobi nations didn’t make Naruto change his mind. 

In the end, Kakashi had the idea of silencing him and getting rid of the intruder with the use of Kamui. But as he prepared the Dojutsu, the masked man spoke to him.

“It’s no use. This technique won’t work on me.”

It wasn’t just confidence speaking through him. He was stating a fact and the silver-haired shinobi once more felt uneasiness caused by his words. In the end, Kakashi lowered his hand still sparkling with Raiton. It was sapping off his Chakra too fast and paired with the active Sharingan, he could feel the strength leaving his body. 

The Akatsuki member took this opportunity to disappear in a swirling rift in the air. Tenzo’s binds did nothing to stop him. Kakashi disabled his jutsu as the wooden pillars retracted into the damaged rooftop of the inn they’d been staying at.

Naruto was as frustrated as ever, even more set on meeting all the Kages if it meant catching up to Sasuke. They all knew that the missing-nin must’ve arrived at the summit already and Kakashi and Tenzo couldn’t stop the young Jinchuuriki from moving onward. 

The silver-haired shinobi left Tenzo to apologise to the owner of the inn, promising to repair the damage Naruto had made with his Rasengan. He was still shaken in a strange way by the meeting. The chilly air of the Iron Country felt perfect for thinking through his feelings rationally. 

Kakashi slowly understood what had made him so uneasy was the fact that he was suddenly so… ignored. The words from their last meeting had rung in his head so clearly, a part of him had expected another discussion digging deep into his past once he’d seen the same orange mask.

His pace quickened, each step hastier than the previous one. He wasn’t supposed to occupy his mind like that. The Akatsuki member was their enemy and Kakashi should’ve felt relieved the conversation hadn’t been about him. Yet instead of burying the subject at the back of his mind, the Konoha shinobi thought about the single sentence he’d heard directed towards him.

His headband was back in its place, covering the Sharingan. Very few people were aware of the fact he’d developed the Mangekyo Sharingan, let alone knew of its effects. Kakashi wondered if the masked man truly could be Uchiha Madara. But even someone so powerful from the Uchiha clan couldn’t be immune to every Dojutsu a Sharingan user could possess. Each Mangekyo was different, after all.

Kakashi shuddered at the idea of having been watched for so long, the masked stranger even knew how to counter Kamui. He wasn’t worth anyone’s attention. If anyone wanted him dead, they’d surely have found a way sooner. The Akatsuki member had mentioned having plans for him, however…

The silver-haired shinobi immediately spun around hearing the snow crunch behind him. He wasn’t as slow as the previous time, now instantly throwing a kunai towards the target and uncovering his Sharingan to be fully ready for a fight. 

And just like last time, the knife flew through the black cape, hitting the tree bark behind the masked figure. 

“You truly never learn that someone wants to simply talk, do you?”

“You’ve already said all you wanted to say,” Kakashi growled, his grey and red eyes glaring at the hole in the orange mask, into the hidden Sharingan.

“To Uzumaki Naruto, yes. But I believe I’ve said so before: our conversation isn’t over, Hatake Kakashi.”

“You’re too persistent,” the silver-haired man huffed. With no physical attacks working against the enemy, he had to go through the set of his skills in his mind, trying to find something that would damage the intangible figure.

“The war is coming, Kakashi,” the masked stranger reached towards him with one hand. It was empty, inviting. “You’re not going to let the shinobi villages use you again, are you?”

“No one is using me. I’m serving Konoha out of my own will.”

“The illusion of free will they’ve seeded into you is laughable. I know the truth. Your will consists of nothing but fear, broken promises and a mountain of regrets, all piled on your shoulders.”

Kakashi wouldn’t let himself get caught off guard again. Even if the words hurt, he would just grit his teeth through it. He thought of a way to test whether the man in front of him was truly just a projection that couldn’t be harmed. Instead of turning away, he stepped towards the Akatsuki member.

“And you expect me to believe that you don’t see me as a tool? That you won’t use me for your stupid war?”

“You have a much better potential than a simple tool,” the response was immediate. The masked man tilted his head forwards slightly, staring at Kakashi, trying to read his intentions. “I’ve already proven that I know much more about you than anyone in Konoha.”

“It makes me wonder why someone who claims to be the Uchiha Madara would bother with me. Just what exactly do you want from me?”

Kakashi was soon close enough to take the stranger’s offer, to grab his hand into his own. He needed to make him think that was what he wanted to do. He hadn’t gotten into any battle that day yet and the one time he’d activated Chidori hadn’t used too much of his Chakra. The only problem was the uncovered Sharingan that continuously sapped off his life force. 

“You downplay yourself,” the masked man chuckled. “I know both of your wide repertoire of techniques as well as your intelligence. However, I can think of other ways you’d be useful to me as well…”

The way the tone of his voice dropped at the last sentence made a cold shiver run down Kakashi’s spine. He carefully lifted his hand to touch the stranger. He didn’t miss the way the gloved fingers tensed, indicating he truly wanted to grab him. It was enough of the proof for him that the body had to be tangible. 

Not even a second later the Konoha shinobi was slicing through the black fabric with a shuriken held in his other hand. Or that’d been the original plan, yet the weapon still phased through the glove like it wasn’t there.

“Do you really expect me to trust you when you have no trust for me?” The masked stranger narrowed his eye. Kakashi caught a glimpse of another shape in the Sharingan, his intangibility truly being connected to the Dojutsu. 

“I won’t waste my time on someone who isn’t even willing to meet me face-to-face,” the silver-haired man quipped. 

“Is that what you want, then?” The Akatsuki member scoffed. “I believe I’m done playing games as well, then.”

Kakashi realised he was in a predicament much too late when the air around him began swirling. No Jutsu, no matter how quick, could get him out of the trap at that point. He felt the invisible force pull on his entire body, sucking him into a rift, towards the masked stranger. 

For a moment, he saw nothing but darkness. A moment later, he was spat out in a completely different place. It was cold and grey, and there was not a trace of the snow of the Country of Iron. As far as he could see were just impossibly huge, concrete pillars. The air was still and instead of the azure blue sky, he saw darkness hanging above his head. That kind of a void couldn’t belong to the normal world.

He wasn’t alone there. After assessing the surroundings for a moment, his eyes fell back onto the man wearing the black robes with a red cloud pattern. Even with the distance between them, Kakashi just knew he was now real. No more illusions, projections, clones or whatever else he’d been using to communicate thus far.

“Let’s talk the way you want,” the masked man spoke, his voice now laced with anticipation. “But you have no choice anymore. You  _ are _ mine, Kakashi.”


	2. Chapter 2

Kakashi wasted no time, now sure he was facing the stranger’s real body. He threw the shuriken he’d been holding towards him and grabbed another kunai knife. The Akatsuki member dodged the attack and the silver-haired shinobi heard him get a weapon on his own. The rattle of chains cut through the momentary silence between them and soon metal clashed against metal.

The Hatake watched each of the tiniest movements with his Sharingan, closing his right eye. Too occupied with hand-to-hand combat with conventional weapons, neither of them weaved any hand signs. Kakashi was forced to use two knives, though, as the chains almost wrapped around him several times. He needed to parry them and couldn’t land any attacks. 

His opponent knew perfectly how to swing the chain, despite it being attached to both of his wrists. The silver-haired shinobi had never faced anyone with such a unique weapon choice. He could feel that the masked man was going for his neck, to choke him. After another close call, he changed his strategy by jumping back to create some distance between them.

The masked Akatsuki member put his hands together to unleash Katon Jutsu on Kakashi. It wasn’t surprising for someone claiming to be Uchiha Madara - Fire style Jutsu was the Uchiha clan’s speciality. 

The Hatake made the hand signs to form his best and fastest defence - the Doton wall to gain some time. He had to consider his options. The fight was too fast-paced for any long-term decisions or plans. He just needed to survive from one hit to another and try to finally land a blow. A realisation struck him as he thought whether he’d be able to even graze the enemy with a blade.

“You’ve made a mistake bringing me to where your real body is,” Kakashi said as he jumped from behind the crumbling wall. His opponent’s Katon was powerful enough to destroy his defence. The Konoha shinobi held shuriken between the fingers of each hand and began throwing them in the way of the masked stranger. 

“You heavily underestimate me,” the man replied, dodging the flying shuriken. One of them manages to cut the fabric on his sleeve but not a single blade struck his actual body. “I don’t need to rely on my intangibility to overpower you.”

Kakashi was surprised by the enemy confirming his theory so easily. Wherever they currently were, the Akatsuki member was unable to make his body untouchable. The Konoha shinobi wondered if that dimension had other properties working against him as well. 

He wasn’t given much time to plan ahead as he saw the masked man form the next set of hand signs. Known for his speed and ability in copying his opponents’ Ninjutsu, Kakashi decided to counter the next attack with an identical one. 

Yet as his hands copied the exact signs, observing the ways the Akatsuki member’s fingers moved carefully with his Sharingan, he soon realised something was… wrong. The technique looked familiar but Kakashi could tell he’d never used it himself. It wasn’t one of the five Chakra natures, it was…

“M-mokuton?!” The silver-haired man took a step back as his opponent finished by clasping his hands. Kakashi knew just how dangerous it could be to get caught up in such a powerful and rare technique. 

The ground in front of him crumbled and he made sure to get away from the sprouting tendrils. They looked nothing like the wooden pillars made with Tenzo’s Chakra. They reminded Kakashi more of sharp spikes ready to pierce anything. The Hatake wasn’t sure how to counter them if they’d reach him-

His back collided against something and the silver-haired man opened both eyes in shock. A moment later both of his arms were restricted, the wooden tendrils coiling around them like snakes. In a split second Kakashi was stripped off nearly all of his defences. With his hands separated and immobilised, he couldn’t grab any more weapons or form any more signs.

The silver-haired man struggled against the binds as more of them wrapped over his body. One tendril hovered over his midriff and another one prevented Kakashi from kicking his legs.

“I’ve told you. Don’t underestimate me, Kakashi,” the masked stranger chuckled as he took slow steps towards his captive. “I thought I could amuse you for a while since fighting is so deeply rooted in your brain. But our little play is over now.”

“And what are you planning to do now… Ngh!” The Konoha shinobi grunted, still pulling on the binds. All he needed was to release at least one arm. But the Mokuton tendrils were relentless, squeezing him even tighter. 

“No matter what I tell you, you’ll keep being stubborn, won’t you?” The Akatsuki member placed a hand on Kakashi’s hair. His fingers tangled into the silver locks, pulling on them to make the Hatake look up. “I have my ways of convincing you, though.”

“I’m not going to listen to anything you say.” Kakashi gritted his teeth. The pull on his hair wasn’t painful but he was forced to look at that orange mask, and at the single visible eye. 

“We’ll see once I’m done with you.” 

The Konoha shinobi felt a chill of uneasiness run down his spine as the tomoes spun in the Sharingan, preparing a Dojutsu. Kakashi knew what it meant, with no way of looking away, he’d be caught in the enemy’s illusion. 

Yet nothing changed, he was still caught in the Mokuton binds, with the masked stranger’s hand in his hair. For a moment, the Hatake wondered if the Genjutsu had been even cast in the first place. There was a faint feeling as though the world around them became… smaller and the colours faded out. But then, his captor let go of holding his head and stepped around him. Kakashi couldn’t look around well enough, feeling less control in his neck. 

“I wonder how long you’ll last before you’re begging me for mercy,” the Akatsuki member said, his voice close to the Konoha shinobi’s ear. 

“Do you really think I’ll beg? For what? To let me into your band of criminals?” Kakashi growled, frustrated that he still couldn’t free a single limb. 

The man behind him chuckled darkly. He put one hand over his captive’s chest and let the gloved fingers dance over Kakashi’s clothes before slowly making his way down towards his pants. 

“Oh no, I won’t be sharing you with anyone… You’re strictly mine,” as he said that, his hand stopped on the belt holding the silver-haired man’s pants up. 

“W-wait, what are you-?!” Kakashi jerked his legs, anxiety spiking up in his stomach. He’d been expecting something much different from the enemy. “Stop this!”

“And who said something about not begging?” The masked man kept laughing between his words. He ignored what the Hatake was saying and unbuckled the belt to push the clothes down, exposing Kakashi’s underwear. “When I said I have plans for you, I meant making you my pet.”

He ran his finger over the outline of Kakashi’s dick, putting small pressure over the clothed member. The silver-haired man gritted his teeth and struggled against the wooden tendrils with more desperation. 

“Pet? Y-you’re sick,” Kakashi spat out. “You want me to be your fucktoy?!”

“I tried putting it into nicer words for you,” the masked man hummed. He sounded too pleased for Kakashi’s liking. “But if you prefer being called a fucktoy, then I won’t mind.”

He hooked his thumb over the hem of the underwear. The Hatake felt the muscles on his stomach tremble under the touch. The realisation he was trapped with no chance of escape was truly setting in and he hated it. Had he known that, he wouldn’t have engaged in any sort of combat.

“It’s a little too late to have regrets now.” The masked stranger seemed to read through his thoughts perfectly. “But don’t you worry, I’ll make sure you enjoy the entire process as I make you into a perfect plaything.”

Kakashi heard something clatter against the concrete floor and when he felt the other’s breath on his ear, he shuddered realising it must’ve been that orange mask. He wished he could turn around, even more, wanting to at least see the face of his captor.

The silver-haired man bit back a grunt as his underwear was pulled down as well, revealing his dick. But despite the current situation, he couldn’t feel anything beyond frustration. It was as though his fear had been blocked.

“Fuck off,” he retorted. “I won’t enjoy anything you do to me.”

Kakashi still gasped when the gloved hand wrapped around his cock. The man from Akatsuki didn’t move, for now, simply tracing his pinky finger in circles at the base of his captive’s member. 

“You don’t have to lie to me,” he chuckled softly. Kakashi felt the hot exhale on his skin cause him to shiver. “You’ll like it a lot if you stop resisting.”

“I’ll make you pay for this,” the Konoha shinobi growled. He refused to find enjoyment in the current situation even if his body was slowly telling him he wanted it. One way or another, control was slipping out of his body not only through the wooden binds. 

Kakashi once again wondered if it truly could be a Genjutsu but his thoughts were interrupted by his captor’s hand lazily stroking up and down his length. He groaned and closed his eyes, the heat immediately spreading in his abdomen. 

“The only payment I need are your moans and gasps, my pet.” Another puff of hot air tingled Kakashi’s skin. “If you make these sweet sounds for me, I’ll release you sooner.”

“Fuck you- Nnngh!” The silver-haired man almost bit his tongue when he felt the hand squeeze at the base of his cock before continuing its movements. “Y-you sick bastard!”

“I said moans, not such foul words,” the Akatsuki member tutted. He gave Kakashi’s dick a few harsher tugs to make him writhe in pleasure more before slowing down. “If you can’t do that yet, then I guess I should find your mouth a better use.”

The Hatake couldn’t even ask what the other had in store for him as two fingers pulled down his mask and were shoved into his mouth. His jaw relaxed involuntarily and despite the desire to bite down on the man holding him captive, he couldn’t do it. The digits pushed deeper until he felt the very tips graze the back of his throat, making him drool and gag.

“You’ll be sucking on much better things in the future, of course,” the voice next to his ear sounded dangerous and gleeful. “But I have to make sure you’re good enough at it.”

Kakashi could only whine as the fingers began thrusting into his mouth, reaching as deeper as they could with every shove. All his protests were now muffled and the hand on his cock was moving in a more deliberate way. He felt every vein on his soon hard member be given equal attention, the fingers seeking his most vulnerable spots. The thumb would often swipe over the head, tease the slit and gather the precum glistening on top of his cock.

“See how good you are now? There was no need to struggle in the first place.” The man from Akatsuki was pleased. He nibbled on Kakashi’s earlobe and spoke in a hushed tone. “This little training session will go well if only you operate.” 

The Hatake tried to let out a cry of protest but the fingers in his mouth were merciless. They toyed with his tongue and thrust deeper and deeper, playing with his gag reflex. Kakashi couldn’t even think whether it felt unpleasant because the pleasure pooling within him, radiating from his dripping cock was enough to override everything else. It was getting too difficult to think of a way out, all of his rational thoughts being drowned out by the rising lust. 

He knew he was nearing orgasm as the skilful fingers focused their attention around the head of his dick. Kakashi was moaning around the digits in his mouth and tears pricked his eyes. He didn’t mean to find it so pleasurable but he couldn’t deny it. The stranger’s hand guided him towards the release, picking up a faster pace with its movements. The sounds the Konoha shinobi was making became quicker and sharper as he was so close.

But the orgasm didn’t come. Kakashi whimpered as the man from Akatsuki stroked him at a slower pace again, simply chuckling into his ear.

“Did you think I’d let you cum this easily?” The hot tongue left a wet stripe on the silver-haired man’s cheek. “You have to learn how to ask me first, Kakashi.”

The Hatake couldn’t answer with the fingers still moving in his mouth. The saliva was running down his jaw and neck, completely soaking the black fabric of his mask and the front of his vest. The fingers teasing his dripping cock massaged his balls now, only making more and more of the unbearable hotness gather between his legs. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll teach you. I’ll teach my little pet everything he needs to know.”

The hand on his member sped up once more, making it twitch in the hold and Kakashi was shutting his eyes again. Muffled mewls tried to escape his abused throat and more precum dribbled from his cock. He was so close to reaching an orgasm but once again just as the silver-haired man felt being on the edge, he was denied the release. 

Tears escaped his eyes and they didn’t go unnoticed. The fingers in his mouth halted and the Akatsuki member used his thumb to dry Kakashi’s cheeks. 

“It’s okay, you’re doing very well. You want to cum, right?” The low tone of his voice seemed so much more attractive now. The Konoha shinobi found himself nodding, getting desperate. “That’s it, good boy. You want to ask me to let you cum…”

Kakashi was moaning even louder around the fingers down his throat. The digits working on his cock were relentless, constantly pushing him further and further into the pleasure. He thought he’d finally orgasm, after agreeing to his captor’s words. But all that awaited him was more frustration, more desperation. His member ached with a need that just kept building up.

“That’s not everything,” the man from Akatsuki explained when Kakashi let out a high-pitched whine. “You don’t just want to cum, Kakashi. You want to cum with something inside of you…”

The silver-haired man thought of being stretched, of the wet fingers debauching his mouth entering him from behind. The pure lewd image in his mind made pleasant sparks spread all over him and he couldn’t say no. He didn’t even consider shaking his head, nodding just like before. He needed to cum so badly nothing could stop him from agreeing.

“Yes, of course. I’ll give you what you need.” With another promise came the faster pace of the hand servicing Kakashi’s cock. But it still wasn’t enough to make him orgasm, only leaving him crying for the release. “However… It’s not the fingers you want, Kakashi. You want something else… Only one thing can make you cum.”

The treacherous mouth whispered of more lessons that awaited the Konoha shinobi. With every sentence said against his ear he was denied orgasms, sending him spiralling down the despair. Kakashi was losing the track of time, drowning in the searing hot desperation. It was a never-ending cycle of being brought near to orgasm and denied. His cock ached, covered in the translucent precum that continuously spurted from the tip.

At some point, Kakashi just couldn’t register the words spoken to him anymore. All he felt and all that filled his mind was the pleasure, the unbearable heat that just kept rising to impossible extremes. It was melting him from the inside, stripping him of any inhibitions. If it weren’t for the fingers in his mouth stopping him from uttering a single word, he’d be spitting out litanies of pleas. 

It felt like an eternity of being kept on the edge before the Mokuton tendrils released his wrists and ankles. The silver-haired man fell to the ground and grunted in pain, feeling it radiate from his back. But the ache was only momentary as his mind was still completely drunk on the hot pleasure within him. 

His cock was throbbing, trapped in his pants. The outline of his hard member was evident under the clothes, along with a damp patch right where the head was. The precum had stained the fabric and still kept dribbling from the tip of his cock. Kakashi couldn’t understand why.

As he looked at the figure looming over him, he realised just what had happened. The man from Akatsuki was still hiding his face behind his mask. He was still standing in front of Kakashi, not having moved from his spot. The Hatake’s previous suspicion, now a hazy memory, must’ve been right. The colours were brighter again and he was aware of just how vast space they were in was. He’d been trapped in the worst, most unbearable Genjutsu of his entire life. And now the only difference was that he was on the ground, still fully clothed.

“W-what…” He whimpered with confusion. “I-I need-!”

His member still twitched with desire and the Konoha shinobi couldn’t forget the words continuously whispered into his ear throughout the illusion that seemingly had lasted hours. The silver-haired man swallowed thickly as the man towering over him chuckled.

“I told you, you were only lying to yourself,” he sounded delighted. “You took your training very well, Kakashi. You look so fucked out… But I’m not done yet.”

He crouched so his Sharingan eye was almost on the same level as Kakashi’s. He tangled his fingers into the silver hair again and the Konoha shinobi could hear him smile under the mask.

“Get yourself off for me, pet, and I might give you what you need.”

Kakashi was immediately spurred into action, his mind set on being filled with something. He sloppily pushed fingers into his mouth, remembering the way the masked man’s digits facefucked him just moments ago in the Genjutsu. Saliva dripped down his entire hand and over his arm as he tried to coat his fingers with enough drool.

With his other hand, the Hatake was pushing his pants down. He needed to finally free the throbbing cock from the confines and exposed himself completely to the captor. Kakashi didn’t care anymore, only feeling encouraged as he heard a pleased hum from above. 

Desperation was getting the best of him and he was soon pushing the first of the wet digits into his tight hole. He threw his head back, hissing at the sudden stretch. But he needed more, his body craved it. Kakashi pumped the finger in and out of himself a few times before inserting the second one. 

The masked man simply watched him, not saying anything. His red eye was focused on the way the silver-haired man’s hole greedily swallowed the digits. Kakashi was looking at him through the half-lidded eyes and his cock kept twitching between his legs, ready to release. 

It was as though someone had just snapped their fingers when the Hatake grazed over his prostate. His member spurted out ropes of white and Kakashi moaned loudly as he came. Nothing was obstructing his mouth anymore so his mewls echoed in the empty space to his captor’s satisfaction. 

And yet, the orgasm didn’t feel satisfying enough. Tears ran down his face, droplets caused by frustration and pleasure. The masked man had to be smiling as he caressed Kakashi’s cheek.

“You’re crying so sweetly, becoming my whore… I knew you’d be perfect for me.”

After the brief touch, he reached for the orange mask. The silver-haired man wasn’t sure what kind of face he’d see behind it. There was a spike of anxiety in his stomach, thinking he’d see the same face that had been carved on one of the giant statues in the Valley of the End. But the lust clouding his mind told him that no matter who it would be, he wanted them. 

“Y-you…” he stammered. What he saw were two mismatched eyes - a Sharingan and a Rinnegan. Half of his captor’s face was marred with deep scars, indicating an old and major injury. 

A flash of recognition shone in Kakashi’s eyes. It had been so long since he’d last seen that face but the image had been carved in his heart. The rough years could’ve changed it but in the end, it was still familiar to him. The face of the only person he’d ever loved. 

More tears ran down his face as the Uchiha cupped the Konoha shinobi’s face with both hands. They felt gentle and warm even through the leather gloves. But the worry was still rooted in Kakashi’s mind. That it wasn’t truly him.

“O… Obito…?”

One hand left his face and the Hatake jerked his legs when he felt the fingers wrap around his shaft, making him remember the feeling he’d been drunk on in the illusion. He gasped and squirmed, even though his body wanted more of the touches.

“Yes, you can moan my name if you want to,” the dark-haired man grinned hungrily, stroking Kakashi’s cock slowly. “If it’s from you, I love hearing it.”

“B-but wh- Nnngh!” 

He wasn’t holding the silver-haired man’s face any longer and instead positioned his cock at his entrance. He only pushed the tip in before looking Kakashi straight into his eyes. 

“Shh, you don’t have to ask questions as my pet.” The twin Sharingan stared into one another. “You just want to feel good and to please me.”

As if he could read Kakashi’s doubts, Obito’s eye changed shape, forming a black pinwheel on the red background. The symbol the Konoha shinobi was too familiar with. 

Their Mangekyo Sharingan.

“It’s just me,” the Uchiha hushed in a reassuring tone when a sob ripped out of Kakashi’s throat. Their mouths were so close they could feel each other’s breath on their lips. “I wouldn’t let anyone else take you.”

The Hatake didn’t even know what happened first - Obito pushing his cock into him or their mouths crashing together in a kiss. Kakashi parted his lips to let the Uchiha’s tongue in and their muscles danced together in his mouth.

Obito drove his length deeper into his hole, thrusting hard from the very beginning. The silver-haired man was gasping and moaning into their kiss. More tears spilt from his eyes and he felt the sparks of pleasure throughout his entire body. He couldn’t get enough of Obito’s closeness now, he craved his touch in every part of him. Kakashi needed him to claim his mouth, fill him up and caress his face. At some point, his hand left the Konoha shinobi’s cock but Kakashi didn’t mind anymore. 

“Nghh- Aah- O-Obito… Obito... “ He was mewling the name of the name wrecking him from the inside when they broke the kiss. The dark-haired man was smiling at him, his mismatched eyes glinting with pride. 

“I know all you’ve ever wanted is this pleasure… Nngh... Serving me… Because you love me,” the Uchiha said between his thrusts. He was driving his cock right into Kakashi’s prostate just to hear more of his moans. 

The Hatake nodded rapidly in agreement. He felt so fulfilled and satisfied at the moment. Like he truly belonged there, under Obito. He didn’t need to think about anything else. When he heard the next words, he let out a broken sob.

“And I want to keep you as my pet because I love you too.”

Kakashi almost screamed as Obito chased his climax, fucking into him. The silver-haired man came when he felt the hot seed fill him up. The Uchiha almost collapsed on top of him, breathing heavily. He stared at Kakashi with desire. 

As he pulled out, the Hatake felt the cum drip out of his ass. The white fluid ran down his cheeks and he whined at the loss. Obito kissed his face again, petting the hair. 

“My beautiful pet. You're not going back to Konoha. You're going to stay right here, just for me."

**Author's Note:**

> Now I can go work on chapter 3 of Mine, hehehe. I promise not to make you guys wait too long ;)
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated!


End file.
